A cellular communication system projects a number of cells onto the earth in order to provide communication channels between the system and messaging devices. In a terrestrial cellular system, beams which define these cells radiate about or from a cell site. In a satellite cellular system, the beams are projected by satellites. Messages directed to messaging devices are typically routed through a gateway to a cell site or satellite projecting a beam in which the destination messaging device resides.
In satellite-based communication systems, satellite orbit propagation and/or spherical dynamics are often used to determine which beam of which satellite to use in order to send a message to a messaging device at a particular location. This requires the system to perform complicated calculations for each message to be delivered, thus consuming valuable system resources.
What is needed is a simpler approach to locating a messaging device and delivering a message to the messaging device. Additionally, what is needed is a apparatus and methods for establishing a relationship between satellite beam patterns and messaging device location. Furthermore, what is needed is an efficient method of mapping mobile messaging devices to existing location identification systems.